


Celebrations

by Sumi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Even with Tala gone, Moana still celebrates her late grandmother's birthday.





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacquelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/gifts).



Moana double checked that Hei Hei was tied firmly to the mast before setting sail. Beside her, Pua snorted in what Moana suspected was displeasure. Of course, this suspicion was mostly based on the fact that Pua’s eyes were slightly narrowed.

She sighed and shook off the look. “Keeping Hei Hei tied up is the best way to insure he doesn’t walk off the boat and drown,” Moana explained. “Pua, you’ve seen Hei Hei in action. I’d like him to be there for Grandma’s next birthday. You know she always got a laugh out of watching him.”

After some thought, Pua nodded in agreement. He quickly let out another snort that sounded more like one of exasperation when Hei Hei started pecking at the mast. The sight made Moana laugh because she knew it would had definitely made Tala have the same reaction.

For the past two years since Tala’s death, Moana ventured out into the middle of the ocean to celebrate her late birthday. Pua and Hei Hei came to keep Moana company, as well as say hello to the ocean spirit that remained of Tala.

It took only a half hour to get to the designated spot. Moana knew she found it when the shape of a stingray suddenly became illuminated in the distance.

“Think I should untie Hei Hei?” Moana asked Pua who immediately shook his head and made a panicked snort.

Pua was right. The chicken needed to stay bound to the mast for his own protection.


End file.
